fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Morning
Night Morning is the eleventh episode of Fanboy & Chum Chum season one. It was the 2009 "holiday special" of the show. After seeing Chum Chum sneak out late at night, Fanboy learns he was enjoying a holiday called "Night Morning", where he does things he can't do between morning and night. Fanboy invites everyone over to spend Night Morning with them, but the activities don't seem as fun to them as Fanboy and Chum Chum do. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum have tucked each other in bed late one night. Hours after Fanboy falls asleep, he notices Chum Chum isn't in bed right when he was about to re-tuck him. Unbeknownst to Fanboy, Chum Chum was out all night, and when he returns, he notices Fanboy isn't in bed and wonders why he is awake. Fanboy wants to know why Chum Chum was awake, and he explains that he was enjoying "Night Morning", the time between night to morning where you can do the things you can't do between morning to night. Fanboy repeatedly asks Chum Chum what he can do during that time, and Chum Chum invites him to join him. Excited, Fanboy accepts. Fanboy tucks himself into bed, and so does Chum Chum. But their sleep does not last long, as the alarm clock strikes midnight seconds after falling asleep. Right when Fanboy wakes up, everyone from the school shows up, showing that Fanboy invited everyone. Chum Chum is uncertain, as Night Morning might not be for everyone. Fanboy ignores him, stating he discovered something sacred, and takes one dollar from anyone who comes over. Then the party begins. In the kitchen, Chum Chum explains to Fanboy that he usually starts out with a bowl of cereal, and grabs a box of Ice Monster Crunch Crunch. Just before eating, Michael takes his picture and Fanboy begins to pass out protective splash gear which no one wants. The crowd eagerly awaits what Chum Chum will do with the cereal, but all he does is eat it, which makes everyone bored. Then when he gets to the last bite, everyone begins to get eager. But Chum Chum spills the cereal box, making everyone upset. Francine takes her dollar from Fanboy and leaves, due to stating that it's boring instead of exciting. The party continues to the living room, where Chum Chum says he usually watches his favorite show next. Fanboy offers to turn the TV on for Chum Chum, but to everyone's annoyance (except Fanboy), he is only imagining the show. Lupe thinks he is crazy like his uncle who married a chicken. Fanboy tries to get everyone in the mood by asking if they just love Night Morning, but to no avail. As a result, Kyle swipes not one dollar but two, and Lupe takes her dollar back as well. Both leave, and Fanboy tells everyone it's their loss, but it will get wild soon. At that moment, Chum Chum says he has a shirt to iron, which bores everyone. Throughout the night, Chum Chum continues doing various normal activities, such as folding, sharpening pencils, cleaning his ears and knitting. Fanboy enjoys it, but not everyone else, who take a dollar back and leave, one after another. Now only Yo and Chuggy remain, and Chum Chum explains this part of the night is where Man-Arctica comes over to invite him to protect the universe with him. Fanboy begins to get super excited, so do Yo and Chuggy. But the excitement is cut short when Chum Chum lays out cookies and milk, which is what Man-Arctica gets due to getting hungry from flying around the world delivering toys to all the good boys and girls. Yo flatly quotes: "Isn't that Santa Clause?" with Chum Chum responding "Who?" and she and Chuggy immediately take their dollars back and leave, and Fanboy and Chum Chum are alone. After they leave, Chum Chum remarks it's the night Man-Arctica finally comes, implying that he never came before. Fanboy excitedly gets ready for Man-Arctica's debut appearance by getting out a chair and waiting for him to arrive, but instantly falls asleep while doing so. Chum Chum notices a mixup in the snack: it's not cookies and milk, it's milk and cookies. Just after he makes the switch, Man-Arctica arrives and Chum Chum tries to wake Fanboy up. Tired, Fanboy refuses, as Night Morning was too intense and he's worn out. Just before he and Man-Arctica leave, they decide to take Fanboy with him with Man-Arctica asking if he's cool first and Chum Chum nods then they fist bump their hands. Seconds after "breaking arctic wind", Man-Arctica says he has to deliver presents to alot of good boys and girls, and Chum Chum asks him if he knows Santa Clause with Man-Arctica responding "Who?". He adds that Fanboy will love this when he wakes up, and they fly away. The episode ends as Hank receives a present from Man-Arctica along with his reaction one last time. Transcript Songs *''Night Morning (song)'' Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy rapidly asking questions of what Chum Chum does during Night Morning. *Hank going rather crazy over Night Morning. *Chum Chum doing something that seems unthrilling to everyone. *Someone taking a dollar from Fanboy before leaving the party. *Any time someone is questioned upon Santa Claus, they respond with "Who?". Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode shows that Santa Claus is part of the Fanboy and Chum Chum universe. *This was the only time someone wore PJs on the show. It was Kyle. *After Chum Chum says "sure" and before Fanboy asks his first question, he originally was supposed to breath in hard, then ask "So, what can you do during Night Morning?" This line was ommited for time, but still can be heard on the animatic. *This is one of few episodes where Kyle and Yo appear in person regularly but their names were not spoken once. *This episode, along with "Excuse Me", aired part of Nickelodeon's "Very Merry Morning", along with "The Penguins of Madagascar"'s "An Elephant Never Forgets/Otter Things Have Happened" and "Back at the Barnyard"'s "It’s an Udderful Life". *It's revealed that Lupe's Uncle married a chicken and that her Aunt lays eggs. *Chum Chum and Man-Arctica are shown to not know who Santa Clause is. * This episode was one of those that became controversial due to Kyle's headgear in the episode. Continuity *This is the sixth time the title of the episode is said. Goofs *Based on Chum Chum's dialogue, this is the first time Man-Arctica came to Galaxy Hills. He is incorrect however, as in "Moppy Dearest", Man-Arctica showed up to perform at the school dance. So, this episode took place before that, as a flashback. *When Fanboy approaches Chum Chum putting out the milk and cookies for Man-Arctica, Fanboy is missing his eyebrows. *Kyle seems to appear and vanish several times in the episode. He doesn't show up with the rest, but the camera zooms in on him after Fanboy says "I can't hear you!". He vanishes when the group heads for the fridge, and reappears again when the group approaches the TV. After he takes the dollars from Fanboy, he leaves for the rest of the episode. *When Kyle says "Sorry, it's my headgear. I'm normally asleep at these hours." he has a nasal accent in his dialogue, but when he takes two dollars from Fanboy and says "Pain and suffery!" he has his regular voice back. *Throughout a lot of the episode, Fanboy is wearing a headset. When he says "Don't you just love Night Morning?" the microphone disappears. When the camera zooms in on him, the headset reappears, but during the montage of the gang leaving and in the rest of the episode, the headset disappears. *Much of the questions Fanboy asked are considered unusual or bad, as raining hot gravy would burn, and shrimps don't peel or eat themselves and white cannot be worn after Labor Day. Also, eating electricity is harmful in real life. *Throughout the episode, the model train on Kyle's headgear seems to vanish and reappear between scenes.﻿ *When Chum Chum looks at sleeping Fanboy before turning out the light, his bed's mattress is the same color as his blanket. *While Chum Chum is on the toilet, his pants are up while he is sitting on it. This is impossible, as he'll be peeing into his pants. This might not be an error as we can't see someone with their pants down, so he kept his pants up until we leave the bathroom. *Chum Chum states that Man-Arctica comes to give him superpowers so he can help him protect the earth, but in a future episode, "Brain Freeze", Chum Chum has powers, meaning he is actually a superhero. *When Yo said "Isn't that Santa Clause?", this proves that Christmas exists in the Fanboy and Chum Chum universe. However, in a later episode, "A Very Brrr-y Icemas", they celebrate Icemas, a parody of Christmas. *When Fanboy sits down with everyone as they turn to face the TV, Kyle's headgear is behind Chum Chum's body. *When Fanboy gets a chair to wait for Man-Arctica, his cape is missing. Allusions SpongeBob SquarePants - The way Fanboy falls asleep on Chum Chum while waiting for Man-Arctica, it might be similar to how the elderly SpongeBob falls asleep on his future kid in the episode "The Great Patty Caper". The Wiggles - Another way that Fanboy falls asleep easily is similar to the purple wiggles Jeff Fatt (1991-2012) and Lachy Gillespie (2013-present) in the Australian preschool band. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Dyana Liu as Yo *Candi Milo as Lupe and Francine *Wyatt Cenac as Michael Johnson *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin and Man-Arctica Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Yo Category:Kyle Category:Lupe